Carpanistan
Carpanistan's Geography Carpanistan is a nation made up of several small islands in the Pacific Ocean with one in the Atlantic. Most of the islands are warm, humid, and tropical. 3 of them are quite close to the Arctic. Most of the islands have a mountain of some sort on it. Carpanistan is somewhat hilly and no major cities exist except for Springfield with a population of 30,000. The rest are all small rural towns including the capital, Capitol City with a population of less than 120. Carpanistan's History Carpanistan recently gained independence from the US in 2012. Some fighting happened a few years later but no real major battles. During the fighting 1/2 of the small population died. Carpanistan has been at peace with the rest of the world ever since that time. However things have been tense with Carpanistan and the US. Carpanistan is not part of NAFTA even though it is technically a North American country. Carpanistan's Economy Carpanistan's economy is based on sugar farming, fishing, and oil drilling. It owns 2 oil platforms. Because of the demand for oil, Carpanistan is somewhat wealthy. It trades with countries all around the world which due to its small size is a good thing since supplies can easily run out. The Government Carpanistan's government is a bit untraditional. It's Constitution has 10 laws and the government may not do anything to change or modify any of the laws. Restrictions exist but you don't really have to follow them since they're just reminders. So you can go crazy and harvest too many squirrels or rabbits every once in a while, just don't do it too much. Throughout the whole country it has 1 courthouse located in the town of Bedliner City with a population less than 200. There aren't any laws regarding gun control, drinking, or smoking. Transportation in Carpanistan Very few of the places in Carpanistan actually have paved roads. Cars are few and far in between. People here mostly get around on boats, horseback, bikes, planes, or simply by walking Carpanion Currency Carpanistan has several kinds of currency depending on where you are. One kind that is accepted everywhere is the Carpanistan dollar/coin. However there are several others including gar scales, freshwater drum otoliths, Kentucky Coffeetree seeds, and gold. Carpanistan money is worth a lot. Just 1 cent Carpanistan money is worth over $200 US. The People of Carpanistan People here are generally wealthy except for the resource deprived places such as Brentwood. They prefer not to have large buildings since they believe that they're unstable and attract unwanted attention. People here are reasonably healthy. Huge parties happen here daily. So do gun battles. Overall the people here are fun but can get out of control. National Symbols Their national anthem is The Island Is A Place with Sweet Home Carpanistan '''as an unofficial national anthem which is a parody of '''Sweet Home Alabama. The national fish is the Channel Catfish with the Eastern Red Cedar as the national tree. The rattlesnake is the national snake and the national bird is split on killdeer/wild turkey. The national flower is the Southern Catalpa. The Virginia Creeper is the national vine. The official colors are green, red, yellow, orange, and blue.